Sonic
Robo and Mobo are the main characters in the game Bonanza Bros. They are unlockable team character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General Mobo is the short one in blue, and Robo is the tall one in red. Together, these two make up the team of Badville's Most Wanted, Dead-or-Alive Criminals: The Bonanza Brothers. While these two are experienced professionals, they are also polar opposites and often get themselves caught between sibling rivalry. Attributes In the game, the player controls Mobo, the brother in blue, where as the CPU controls Robo. These two are very similar to the Ice Climbers in Smash, as both brothers need to be around for the moves to be used to their full potential, and sometimes will only work if both brothers are around. As far as statistics go, Mobo is a heavyweight brawler whose an amazing jumper for his weight type. The only downside is he's not very fast... Mobo and Robo's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: The brothers whack their opponent with an upward swing from their lootsack, followed by a downward swing. * Side Attack: Mobo kicks Robo in the butt, causing him to fall forward. Anyone who collides with Robo will be dealt minor damage. * Up Attack: Mobo and Robo stand on their head and thrust their feet in the air. * Down Attack: Mobo and Robo do trip-kicks on opposite sides of each other. * Dash Attack: The brothers will rush forward kicking their feet out. * Heavy Forward Attack: The brothers get on their hands and deliver a fray of frantic kicks. * Heavy Up Attack: Robo lifts Mobo up, and he delivers some devastating punches with both hands. If Robo is KO'd or not around, Mobo will just do the move from where he stands. * Heavy Down Attack: Mobo sneaks behind Robo and pushes him. Anyone who collides with Robo will be dealt minor damage and possibly get stuck in the ground temporarily. * Neutral Aerial: Mobo and Robo give a forward lunge punch. * Forward Aerial: The brothers do mid-air somersaults. * Back Aerial: Mobo dives into Robo and uses him like a human shield as the two slam into the ground. * Up Aerial: Robo throws Mobo upwards as he spins his lootsack in a spiral formation. * Down Aerial: The brothers dive their heads downward. If the two collide with the ground, they'll be stuck for a second. * Grab: Mobo grabs his opponent by the scruff of their neck. * Pummel: Robo smacks the opponent across the face. * Forward Throw: Mobo turns the opponent around and kicks them to the side. * Backward Throw: Mobo throws the opponent the other way and shoots at them three times. * Upward Throw: Mobo throws his opponent upwards and shoots at them twice. * Downward Throw: Mobo slams his opponent to the ground as Robo shoots at them rapidly. If Robo is KO'd or not around, Mobo will do it. Mobo and Robo's Special Moves Neutral Special: Stun Gun * Mobo shoots a blue bullet from his popgun, which Robo follows with a red bullet from his popgun. Neither of the bullets do any damage, but if anyone makes contact with any of the two shot, they will be rendered paralyzed and won't be able to move for a second (if hit by one bullet) or two (if hit by both), plenty of time to do some damage. Side Special: Loot Sack * Mobo whips out his loot sack over his head and tries to capture his opponent inside of it. For every half-second the opponent is in the bag, minor damage is dealt. The caught player can wiggle the joystick around, however, in order to break free more quickly. Once the player escapes, the Loot Sack move cannot be used again until both brothers are KO'd. This move can also be used to snatch items, and when you do, Mobo gives out a heartly little laugh. But if the opponent breaks the bag, all collected items will fall out. Up Special: Brotherly Boost * Robo readies his hands and Mobo steps on them with one foot. Robo then tosses his brother up in the air to recover and then punches himself in the butt to get a smidge higher. Down Special: Bomb Plant * Robo keeps a watchful eye as Mobo plants a bomb in the ground. The bomb explodes after a certain amount of time, but no more than 5 seconds. Sometimes when the move is used, the bomb's wick is incredibly short and blows up in Mobo's face, doing him damage. Thankfully, this only happens on rare occasions. All-Star Move: Escape Blimp Bonanza * The Brothers' trusty Escape Zeppelin lowers down and both hop inside (If Robo is KO'd, he'll return to the battle both during and after the move). Robo controls the Zeppelin while Mobo throws down bombs at the players below them. The Zeppelin can move in any direction and pressing the attack button throws down bombs. After 15 seconds of chaos, the Steering Wheel breaks off and the Zeppelin begins to fall. If made contact with the stage, Mobo and Robo hop out just as the Zeppelin explodes, doing harsh damage to whoever was closeby. Keep in mind, however, that the Zeppelin only plummets in whatever direction it's facing when the move comes to an end, so try to stay close to the stage if you know what's good for you! Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone